For mechanical or automatic certificate dispensing devices which can be actuated by bank customers through electronic control units for the purpose of withdrawing an amount of money, the principle is known of using certificate magazines which can be sealed by a locking device and in which magazines the different denominations of money are stacked and which magazines may be inserted in the receiving frame of the dispensing device and can be locked therein. Removal slots are provided on the front side of the magazine housing, in which slots withdrawal rollers of the dispensing device engage, which rollers grasp the desired paper money bills one after another in the direction of the stack and may, for example, go into a conveyor belt in the dispensing device, which conveyor belt conveys the certificates withdrawn to a dispensing station. Certificate dispensing units are used not only in internal regions of financial institutions, but also at dispensing points which are a long distance from the financial institution at which the certificate magazines are filled with certificates. Trustworthy personnel can be employed for transporting certificates from the financial institution to the dispensing station. However, it is desirable to have the transportation of money or certificates in general as well as the filling of the certificate dispensing devices taken care of by special service contractors. However, considerable security problems can arise from this. It is true that providing locking devices in the certificate magazines is known, which permit the opening of the magazine cover only when the certificate magazine is pushed onto a key mounted fixed in the dispensing device, whereby the certificate magazine after it is opened can no longer be removed from the dispensing device and the operator has no access to the contents of the certificate magazine. However, if the person entrusted with the transporting of the certificate magazine and loading of the dispensing device should happen to copy the key mounted fixed in the dispensing device, then he can open the certificate magazine during transportation, and for example, withdraw paper money from it without this transaction being traceable to him.